tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy League
}} The Ivy League is an American collegiate comprising sports teams from eight in the . The term Ivy League is typically used to refer to those eight schools as a group of elite colleges beyond the sports context. The eight members are , , , , , the , , and . Ivy League has connotations of , , and social . While the term was in use as early as 1933, it became official only after the formation of the athletic conference in 1954. Seven of the eight schools were founded during the (Cornell was founded in 1865), and thus account for seven of the nine chartered before the . The other two colonial colleges and the became public institutions instead. Ivy League schools are generally viewed as some of the most prestigious, and are ranked among the best universities worldwide by . All eight universities place in the top fourteen of the 2019 U.S. News & World Report , including four Ivies in the top three (Columbia and Yale are tied for third). In the 2019 U.S. News & World Report , three Ivies rank in the top ten (Harvard 1st, Columbia 8th, and Princeton 9th) and six in the top twenty-three. Undergraduate-focused Ivies such as Brown University and Dartmouth College rank 99th and 197th, respectively. U.S. News has named a member of the Ivy League as the best national university in each of the past 18 years ending with the 2018 rankings: Princeton eleven times, Harvard twice, and the two schools tied for first five times. Undergraduate enrollments range from about 4,000 to 14,000, making them larger than those of a typical private and smaller than a typical public . Total enrollments, including graduate students, range from approximately 6,400 at Dartmouth to over 20,000 at Columbia, Cornell, Harvard, and Penn. Ivy League s range from Brown's $3.5 billion to Harvard's $34.5 billion, the of any academic institution in the world. The Ivy League has drawn many comparisons to other elite grouping of universities in other nations such as and the in the , in China, in Australia, and in Japan. These counterparts are often referred to in the American media as the "Ivy League" of their respective nations. Additionally, groupings of schools use the "Ivy" nomenclature to denote a perceived comparability, such as American liberal arts colleges ( ), lesser known schools ( ), public universities ( ), and schools in the Southern United States ( ). Members Ivy League universities have some of the largest university s in the world, which allows the universities to provide many resources for their academic programs and research endeavors. , Harvard University has an endowment of $38.3 billion, the highest of any U.S. educational institution. Additionally, each university receives millions of dollars in research grants and other subsidies from federal and state governments. History Year founded :Note: Six of the eight Ivy League universities consider their founding dates to be simply the date that they received their charters and thus became legal corporations with the authority to grant academic degrees. Harvard University uses the date that the legislature of the Massachusetts Bay Colony formally allocated funds for the creation of a college. Harvard was chartered in 1650, although classes had been conducted for approximately a decade by then. The University of Pennsylvania initially considered its founding date to be 1750; this is the year which appears on the first iteration of the university seal. Later in Penn's early history, the university changed its officially recognized founding date to 1749, which was used for all of the nineteenth century, including a centennial celebration in 1849. In 1899, Penn's board of trustees formally adopted a third founding date of 1740, in response to a petition from Penn's General Alumni Society. Penn was chartered in 1755, the same year collegiate classes began. "Religious affiliation" refers to financial sponsorship, formal association with, and promotion by, a religious denomination. All of the schools in the Ivy League are private and not currently associated with any religion. Origin of the name , 2007: Hollis Hall, Stoughton Hall, and Holworthy Hall}} , and Slater Hall}} , 2012: Durfee Hall, Battell Chapel, Farnham Hall, and Lawrence Hall}} Students have long revered the ivied walls of older colleges. "Planting the " was a customary class day ceremony at many colleges in the 1800s. In 1893, an alumnus told , "In 1850, class day was placed upon the University Calendar. ... the custom of planting the ivy, while the ivy oration was delivered, arose about this time." At Penn, graduating seniors started the custom of planting ivy at a university building each spring in 1873 and that practice was formally designated as " " in 1874. Ivy planting ceremonies are reported for Yale, , and many others. Princeton's "Ivy Club" was founded in 1879. The first usage of Ivy in reference to a group of colleges is from sportswriter (1895–1965). , October 14, 1933, describing the football season}} The first known instance of the term Ivy League being used appeared in on February 7, 1935. Several sportswriters and other journalists used the term shortly later to refer to the older colleges, those along the northeastern seaboard of the United States, chiefly the nine institutions with origins dating from the , together with the (West Point), the , and a few others. These schools were known for their long-standing traditions in intercollegiate athletics, often being the first schools to participate in such activities. However, at this time, none of these institutions made efforts to form an athletic league. A common attributes the name to the Roman numeral for four (IV), asserting that there was such a sports league originally with four members. The Morris Dictionary of Word and Phrase Origins helped to perpetuate this belief. The supposed "IV League" was formed over a century ago and consisted of Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and a fourth school that varies depending on who is telling the story. However, it is clear that , , and met on November 23, 1876 at the so-called Massasoit Convention to decide on uniform rules for the emerging game of American football, which rapidly spread. Pre-Ivy League Seven out of the eight Ivy League schools were founded before the ; Cornell was founded just after the . These seven were the primary colleges in the Northern and Middle Colonies, and their early faculties and founding boards were largely drawn from other Ivy League institutions. There were also some British graduates from the , the , the , the , and elsewhere on their boards. Similarly, the founder of , in 1693, was a British graduate of the University of Edinburgh. Cornell provided with its . The influence of these institutions on the founding of other colleges and universities is notable. This included the Southern public college movement which blossomed in the decades surrounding the turn of the 19th century when Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina and Virginia established what became the flagship universities for each of these states. In 1801, a majority of the first board of trustees for what became the were Princeton alumni. They appointed , a Brown graduate, as the university's first president. , an Oxford alumnus and University of Pennsylvania faculty member, became the second president of the South Carolina college. The founders of the came from Yale, hence the school colors of University of California at Berkeley are and California Gold. Some of the Ivy League schools have identifiable roots, while others were founded as non-sectarian schools. King's College broke up during the Revolution and was reformed as public nonsectarian . In the early nineteenth century, the specific purpose of training Calvinist ministers was handed off to theological seminaries, but a denominational tone and such relics as compulsory chapel often lasted well into the twentieth century. Penn and Brown were officially founded as nonsectarian schools. Brown's charter promised no religious tests and "full liberty of conscience", but placed control in the hands of a board of twenty-two Baptists, five Quakers, four Congregationalists, and five Episcopalians. Cornell has been strongly nonsectarian from its founding. "Ivy League" is sometimes used as a way of referring to an , even though institutions such as Cornell University were among the first in the United States to reject racial and gender discrimination in their admissions policies. This dates back to at least 1935. Novels and memoirs attest this sense, as a social elite; to some degree independent of the actual schools. After the , the present Ivy League institutions slowly widened their selection of their students. They had always had distinguished faculties; some of the first Americans with s had taught for them; but they now decided that they could not both be world-class research institutions and be competitive in the highest ranks of American college sport; in addition, the schools experienced the scandals of any other big-time football programs, although more quietly. History of the athletic league trophy.}} seated second from right; White's appearance in an 1879 major league game, the first for an African American, came 68 years before permanently broke the }} team in the annual , 2007}} 19th and early 20th centuries The first formal athletic league involving eventual Ivy League schools (or any US colleges, for that matter) was created in 1870 with the formation of the . The RAAC hosted a de facto national championship in rowing during the period 1870–1894. In 1895, Cornell, Columbia, and Penn founded the , which remains the oldest collegiate athletic organizing body in the US. To this day, the IRA Championship Regatta determines the national champion in rowing and all of the Ivies are regularly invited to compete. A basketball league was later created in 1902, when Columbia, Cornell, Harvard, Yale and Princeton formed the ; they were later joined by Penn and Dartmouth. In 1906, the organization that eventually became the was formed, primarily to formalize rules for the emerging sport of football. But of the 39 original member colleges in the NCAA, only two of them (Dartmouth and Penn) later became Ivies. In February 1903, intercollegiate wrestling began when Yale accepted a challenge from Columbia, published in the Yale News. The dual meet took place prior to a basketball game hosted by Columbia and resulted in a tie. Two years later, Penn and Princeton also added wrestling teams, leading to the formation of the student-run Intercollegiate Wrestling Association, now the (EIWA), the first and oldest collegiate wrestling league in the US. In 1930, Columbia, Cornell, Dartmouth, Penn, Princeton and Yale formed the ; they were later joined by Harvard, Brown, Army and Navy. Before the formal establishment of the Ivy League, there was an "unwritten and unspoken agreement among certain Eastern colleges on athletic relations". The earliest reference to the "Ivy colleges" came in 1933, when of the used it to refer to the eight current members plus Army. In 1935, the reported on an example of collaboration between the schools: Despite such collaboration, the universities did not seem to consider the formation of the league as imminent. , Cornell's manager of athletics, reported the situation in January 1936 as follows: Within a year of this statement and having held month-long discussions about the proposal, on December 3, 1936, the idea of "the formation of an Ivy League" gained enough traction among the undergraduate bodies of the universities that the , , , , , and the would simultaneously run an editorial entitled "Now Is the Time", encouraging the seven universities to form the league in an effort to preserve the ideals of athletics. Part of the editorial read as follows: The Ivies have been competing in sports as long as intercollegiate sports have existed in the United States. Rowing teams from Harvard and Yale met in the first sporting event held between students of two U.S. colleges on , , on August 3, 1852. Harvard's team, "The Oneida", won the race and was presented with trophy black walnut oars from then presidential nominee General . The proposal did not succeed—on January 11, 1937, the athletic authorities at the schools rejected the "possibility of a heptagonal league in football such as these institutions maintain in basketball, baseball and track." However, they noted that the league "has such promising possibilities that it may not be dismissed and must be the subject of further consideration." Post-World War II , 2007}} In 1945 the presidents of the eight schools signed the first Ivy Group Agreement, which set academic, financial, and athletic standards for the teams. The principles established reiterated those put forward in the Harvard-Yale-Princeton Presidents' Agreement of 1916. The Ivy Group Agreement established the core tenet that an applicant's ability to play on a team would not influence admissions decisions: In 1954, the presidents extended the Ivy Group Agreement to all intercollegiate sports, effective with the 1955–56 basketball season. This is generally reckoned as the formal formation of the Ivy League. As part of the transition, Brown, the only Ivy that hadn't joined the EIBL, did so for the 1954–55 season. A year later, the Ivy League absorbed the EIBL. The Ivy League claims the EIBL's history as its own. Through the EIBL, it is the oldest basketball conference in Division I. As late as the 1960s many of the Ivy League universities' undergraduate programs remained open only to men, with Cornell the only one to have been coeducational from its founding (1865) and Columbia being the last (1983) to become al. Before they became coeducational, many of the Ivy schools maintained extensive social ties with nearby s, including weekend visits, dances and parties inviting Ivy and Seven Sisters students to mingle. This was the case not only at and , which are adjacent to Columbia and Harvard, but at more distant institutions as well. The movie includes a satiric version of the formerly common visits by Dartmouth men to Massachusetts to meet and women, a drive of more than two hours. As noted by Irene Harwarth, Mindi Maline, and Elizabeth DeBra, "The ' was the name given to Barnard, Smith, Mount Holyoke, , , , and Radcliffe, because of their parallel to the Ivy League men's colleges." In 1982 the Ivy League considered adding two members, with Army, Navy, and as the most likely candidates; if it had done so, the league could probably have avoided being moved into the recently created Division I-AA (now Division I FCS) for football. In 1983, following the admission of women to Columbia College, Columbia University and Barnard College entered into an athletic consortium agreement by which students from both schools compete together on Columbia University women's athletic teams, which replaced the women's teams previously sponsored by Barnard. When Army and Navy departed the Eastern Intercollegiate Baseball League in 1992, nearly all intercollegiate competition involving the eight schools became united under the Ivy League banner. The only major exception is wrestling; the Ivies that sponsor wrestling—all except Dartmouth and Yale—are part of the EIWA. Academics Admissions The Ivy League schools are highly selective, with acceptance rates since 2018 being 10% or less at each of the universities. Admitted students come from around the world, although students from and the make up a significant proportion of students. In 2018, seven of the eight Ivy League schools reported record-high application numbers; seven also reported record-low acceptance rates. Prestige Members of the League have been highly ranked by various . In addition to the broad rankings listed in the accompanying chart, several Ivy League schools are highly ranked in the current assessment of Best Undergraduate Teaching: 1. Princeton; 2. Dartmouth; 3. Brown; 10. Yale. The rankings place all eight of the universities within the top 20 in the country. Further, Ivy League members have produced many , winners of the and the . According to the Nobel Foundation's website, the number of prize-winners affiliated with each Ivy League university at the time of their awards is: Brown, 2; Columbia, 17; Cornell, 8; Dartmouth, 0; Harvard, 36; Penn, 4; Princeton, 14; and Yale, 8. In addition, each university self-reports their number of affiliated Nobel laureates, but they use varying definitions for which Nobel winners they claim (for example, alumni, active faculty, former faculty, visiting faculty, adjunct faculty, etc.) Collaboration Collaboration between the member schools is illustrated by the student-led that meets in the fall and spring of each year, with representatives from every Ivy League school. The governing body of the Ivy League is the Council of Ivy Group Presidents, composed of each university president. During meetings, the presidents often discuss common procedures and initiatives for the universities. The universities also collaborate academically through the IvyPlus Exchange program, which allows students to cross-register at one of the Ivies or one of the eligible schools, which include the University of California at Berkeley, University of Chicago, the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and Stanford University. Culture Fashion and lifestyle on the campus of the University of Pennsylvania, 2011}} Different fashion trends and styles have emerged from Ivy League campuses over time, and fashion trends such as and are styles often associated with the Ivy League and its culture. is a style of men's dress, popular during the late 1950s, believed to have originated on Ivy League campuses. The clothing stores and represent perhaps the quintessential Ivy League dress manner. The Ivy League style is said to be the predecessor to the style of dress. Preppy fashion started around 1912 to the late 1940s and 1950s as the Ivy League style of dress. represents the quintessential preppy clothing brand, stemming from the collegiate traditions that shaped the preppy subculture. In the mid-twentieth century J. Press and , both being pioneers in preppy fashion, had stores on Ivy League school campuses, including , , and . Some typical preppy styles also reflect traditional upper class leisure activities, such as , or ing, , , , , , , and . Longtime New England outdoor outfitters, such as , became part of conventional preppy style. This can be seen in sport stripes and colours, equestrian clothing, plaid shirts, field jackets and nautical-themed accessories. Vacationing in , long popular with the East Coast upper class, led to the emergence of bright colour combinations in leisure wear seen in some brands such as . By the 1980s, other brands such as , and became associated with preppy style. Today, these styles continue to be popular on Ivy League campuses, throughout the U.S., and abroad, and are oftentimes labeled as "Classic American style" or "Traditional American style". Social elitism , 2008}} The Ivy League is often associated with the community of the , , or more generally, the and upper classes. Although most Ivy League students come from upper middle- and upper-class families, the student body has become increasingly more economically and ethnically diverse. The universities provide significant financial aid to help increase the enrollment of lower income and middle class students. Several reports suggest, however, that the proportion of students from less-affluent families remains low. Phrases such as "Ivy League snobbery" are ubiquitous in nonfiction and fiction writing of the early and mid-twentieth century. A character dreads "the aridity of snobbery which he knew infected the Ivy League colleges". A business writer, warning in 2001 against discriminatory hiring, presented a cautionary example of an attitude to avoid (the bracketed phrase is his): The phrase Ivy League historically has been perceived as connected not only with academic excellence, but also with social elitism. In 1936, sportswriter noted that student editors at , , , , , , and were advocating the formation of an athletic association. In urging them to consider " and and and and and and " as candidates for membership, he exhorted: Aspects of Ivy stereotyping were illustrated during the 1988 presidential election, when (Yale '48) derided (graduate of Harvard Law School) for having "foreign-policy views born in Harvard Yard's boutique." New York Times columnist asked "Wasn't this a case of the pot calling the kettle elite?" Bush explained, however, that, unlike Harvard, Yale's reputation was "so diffuse, there isn't a symbol, I don't think, in the Yale situation, any symbolism in it. ... Harvard boutique to me has the connotation of liberalism and elitism" and said Harvard in his remark was intended to represent "a philosophical enclave" and not a statement about class. Columnist opined that "Voters inclined to loathe and fear elite Ivy League schools rarely make fine distinctions between Yale and Harvard. All they know is that both are full of rich, fancy, stuck-up and possibly dangerous intellectuals who never sit down to supper in their no matter how hot the weather gets." Still, the last five presidents have all attended Ivy League schools for at least part of their education— George H. W. Bush (Yale undergrad), (Yale Law School), (Yale undergrad, Harvard Business School), (Columbia undergrad, Harvard Law School), and (Penn undergrad). U.S. presidents in the Ivy League , third from left, top row, with his Harvard class in 1904}} Of the 44 men who have served as , 16 have graduated from an Ivy League university. Of them, eight have degrees from Harvard, five from Yale, three from Columbia, two from Princeton and one from Penn. Twelve presidents have earned Ivy undergraduate degrees. Three of these were transfer students: Donald Trump transferred from ; Barack Obama transferred from ; and John F. Kennedy transferred from another Ivy, Princeton, where he had been class of 1939. was the first president to graduate from college, graduating from Harvard in 1755. Student demographics Geographic distribution Students of the Ivy League largely hail from , largely from the , , and areas. As all eight Ivy League universities are within the Northeast, it is no surprise that most graduates end up working and residing in the Northeast after graduation. An unscientific survey of Harvard seniors from the Class of 2013 found that 42% hailed from the Northeast and 55% overall were planning on working and residing in the Northeast. Boston and New York City are traditionally where many Ivy League graduates end up living. Socioeconomics and social class students circa 1895}} Students of the Ivy League, both graduate and undergraduate, come primarily from and families. In recent years, however, the universities have looked towards increasing socioeconomic and class diversity, by providing greater financial aid packages to applicants from , , and American families. In 2013, 46% of Harvard undergraduate students came from families in the top 3.8% of all American households (i.e., over $200,000 annual income). In 2012, the bottom 25% of the American income distribution accounted for only 3–4% of students at Brown, a figure that had remained unchanged since 1992. In 2014, 69% of incoming freshmen students at Yale College came from families with annual incomes of over $120,000, putting most Yale College students in the upper middle and/or upper class. (The median household income in the U.S. in 2013 was $52,700.) In the 2011–2012 academic year, students qualifying for s (federally funded scholarships on the basis of need) comprised 20% at Harvard, 18% at Cornell, 17% at Penn, 16% at Columbia, 15% at Dartmouth and Brown, 14% at Yale, and 12% at Princeton. Nationally, 35% of American university students qualify for a Pell Grant. Competition and athletics in 2001 during the annual football game played between Harvard and Yale}} Ivy champions are recognized in sixteen men's and sixteen women's sports. In some sports, Ivy teams actually compete as members of another league, the Ivy championship being decided by isolating the members' records in play against each other; for example, the six league members who participate in do so as members of , but an Ivy champion is extrapolated each year. In one sport, , the Ivies recognize team champions for each sex in both heavyweight and lightweight divisions. While the governs all four sex- and bodyweight-based divisions of rowing, the only one that is sanctioned by the NCAA is women's heavyweight. The Ivy League was the last Division I conference to institute a conference postseason tournament; the first tournaments for men and women were held at the end of the 2016–17 season. The tournaments only award the Ivy League automatic bids for the NCAA Division I and Basketball Tournaments; the official conference championships continue to be awarded based solely on regular-season results. Before the 2016–17 season, the automatic bids were based solely on regular-season record, with a (or series of one-game playoffs if more than two teams were tied) held to determine the automatic bid. The Ivy League is one of only two Division I conferences which award their official basketball championships solely on regular-season results; the other is the . Since its inception, an Ivy League school has yet to win either the men's or women's Division I NCAA Basketball Tournament. On average, each Ivy school has more than 35 varsity teams. All eight are in the top 20 for number of sports offered for both men and women among Division I schools. Unlike most Division I athletic conferences, the Ivy League prohibits the granting of athletic scholarships; all scholarships awarded are need-based ( ). In addition, the Ivies have a rigid policy against , even for medical reasons; an athlete loses a year of eligibility for every year enrolled at an Ivy institution. Ivy League teams' non-league games are often against the members of the , which have similar academic standards and athletic scholarship policies (although unlike the Ivies, the Patriot League allows redshirting). In the time before for college sports became dominated by those offering athletic scholarships and lowered academic standards for athletes, the Ivy League was successful in many sports relative to other universities in the country. In particular, Princeton won 26 recognized national championships in (last in 1935), and Yale won 18 (last in 1927). Both of these totals are considerably higher than those of other historically strong programs such as , which has won 15, , which claims 11 but is credited by many sources with 13, and , which has won 11. Yale, whose coach was the "Father of American Football," held on to its place as the all-time wins leader in college football throughout the entire 20th century, but was finally passed by on November 10, 2001. Harvard, Yale, Princeton and Penn each have over a dozen former scholar-athletes enshrined in the . Currently Dartmouth holds the record for most Ivy League football titles, with 18, followed closely by Harvard and Penn, each with 17 titles. In addition, the Ivy League has produced winners ( ), two-time er ( ), (Brown), selection ( ), ( ), (Cornell) and " " ( ). Beginning with the , the Ivy League has competed in (renamed The Ivy League teams are eligible for the FCS tournament held to determine the national champion, and the league champion is eligible for an automatic bid (and any other team may qualify for an at-large selection) from the NCAA. However, since its inception in 1956, the Ivy League has not played any postseason games due to concerns about the extended December schedule's effects on academics. (The last postseason game for a member was , the , won by .)}} For this reason, any Ivy League team invited to the FCS playoffs turns down the bid. The Ivy League plays a strict 10-game schedule, compared to other FCS members' schedules of 11 (or, in some seasons, 12) regular season games, plus post-season, which expanded in to five rounds with 24 teams, with a bye week for the top eight teams. Football is the only sport in which the Ivy League declines to compete for a national title. In addition to varsity football, Penn, Princeton and Cornell also field teams in the 10-team , in which all players must weigh 178 pounds or less. Penn and Princeton are the last remaining founding members of the league from its 1934 debut, and Cornell is the next-oldest, joining in 1937. Yale and Columbia previously fielded teams in the league but no longer do so. Teams The Ivy League is home to some of the oldest teams in the United States. Although these teams are not "varsity" sports, they compete annually in the . Historical results The table above includes the number of team championships won from the beginning of official Ivy League competition (1956–57 academic year) through 2016–17. Princeton and Harvard have on occasion won ten or more Ivy League titles in a year, an achievement accomplished 10 times by Harvard and 24 times by Princeton, including a conference-record 15 championships in 2010–11. Only once has one of the other six schools earned more than eight titles in a single academic year (Cornell with nine in 2005–06). In the 38 academic years beginning 1979–80, Princeton has averaged 10 championships per year, one-third of the conference total of 33 sponsored sports. In the 12 academic years beginning 2005–06 Princeton has won championships in 31 different sports, all except wrestling and men's tennis. Rivalries }} is shown around 2006}} in 1903}} Rivalries run deep in the Ivy League. For instance, Princeton and are longstanding ; "Puck Frinceton" T-shirts are worn by Quaker fans at games. In only 11 instances in the history of Ivy League basketball, and in only seven seasons since Yale's 1962 title, has neither Penn nor Princeton won at least a share of the Ivy League title in basketball, with Princeton champion or co-champion 26 times and Penn 25 times. Penn has won 21 outright, Princeton 19 outright. Princeton has been a co-champion 7 times, sharing 4 of those titles with Penn (these 4 seasons represent the only times Penn has been co-champion). Harvard won its first title of either variety in 2011, losing a dramatic play-off game to Princeton for the NCAA tournament bid, then rebounded to win outright championships in , , and . Harvard also won the 2013 Great Alaska Shootout, defeating TCU to become the only Ivy League school to win the now-defunct tournament. Rivalries exist between other Ivy league teams in other sports, including , Harvard and Princeton in swimming, and Harvard and Penn in football (Penn and Harvard have won 28 Ivy League Football Championships since 1982, Penn-16; Harvard-12). During that time Penn has had 8 undefeated Ivy League Football Championships and Harvard has had 6 undefeated Ivy League Football Championships. In , and are , and they are two of three Ivy League teams to have won the NCAA tournament. In 2009, the Big Red and Tigers met for their 70th game in the . No team other than Harvard or Princeton has won the men's swimming conference title outright since 1972, although Yale, Columbia, and Cornell have shared the title with Harvard and Princeton during this time. Similarly, no program other than Princeton and Harvard has won the women's swimming championship since Brown's 1999 title. Princeton or Cornell has won every indoor and outdoor track and field championship, both men's and women's, every year since 2002–03, with one exception (Columbia women won indoor championship in 2012). Harvard and Yale are and rivals although the competition has become unbalanced; Harvard has won all but one of the last 15 football games and all but one of the last 13 crew races. Intra-conference football rivalries The Yale-Princeton series is the nation's second longest, exceeded only by between and , which began later in 1884 but included two or three games in each of 17 early seasons. For the first three decades of the Yale-Princeton rivalry, the two played their season-ending game at a neutral site, usually New York City, and with one exception (1890: Harvard), the winner of the game also won at least a share of the that year, covering the period 1869 through 1903. This phenomenon of a finale contest at a neutral site for the national title created a social occasion for the society elite of the metropolitan area akin to a in the era prior to the establishment of the in 1920. These football games were also financially profitable for the two universities, so much that they began to play baseball games in New York City as well, drawing record crowds for that sport also, largely from the same social demographic. In a period when the only professional sports were fledgling baseball leagues, these high-profile early contests between Princeton and Yale played a role in popularizing spectator sports, demonstrating their financial potential and raising public awareness of Ivy universities at a time when few people attended college. Extra-conference football rivalries Championships NCAA team championships This list, which is current through July 1, 2015, includes NCAA championships and women's (one each for Yale and Dartmouth). Excluded from this list are all other national championships earned , including football titles and retroactive . Athletic facilities Other Ivies The term Ivy is often used to connote a positive comparison to or association with the Ivy League, often along academic lines. The term has been used to describe the , a grouping of small liberal arts colleges in the . Other uses include the , , and the . The 2007 edition of Newsweek's How to Get Into College Now, the editors designated 25 schools as "New Ivies". Ivy Plus The term Ivy Plus is sometimes used to refer to the Ancient Eight plus several other schools for purposes of alumni associations, university consortia, or endowment comparisons. In his book Untangling the Ivy League, Zawel writes, "The inclusion of non–Ivy League schools under this term is commonplace for some schools and extremely rare for others. Among these other schools, and are almost always included. The and are often included as well." In their 2015 book Acing Admissions, Mehta and Dixit write, "The [Ivy Plus schools] include, but are not limited to: Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), Stanford University and . Besides selectivity, these Ivy Plus colleges are thought to share similar values around academic and professional excellence, intellectual curiosity, leadership and civil engagement." Category:Education